The following disclosure generally relates to structure model creation and, more particularly, to structure model creation from a three dimensional surface mesh representing a geographic area.
Geographic mapping and modeling systems may include three dimensional (3D) models of structures in a geographic area to provide an augmented experience for a user. Some geographic areas, such as metropolitan areas, may involve numerous structures over a large geographic area. Manually creating 3D models for each structure in a metropolitan geographic area may be very labor intensive.